


Never Grow Up

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Bechloe, F/F, Song: Never Grow Up (Taylor Swift), Swift Perfect Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Established Bechloe.  They wish their daughter Charlotte would never grow up.  Based on "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Never Grow Up

Beca sat in the rocking chair in her daughter Charlie’s room. Charlie had fallen asleep curled up in Beca’s lap before she could finish her bedtime story, her fingers wrapped around Beca’s pinky, as she’d done since she was a newborn. She rocked her gently for a few minutes before carefully picking her up and tucking her into her little toddler bed with the grasshopper bedsheets and turning on her ladybug nightlight.

Charlie had just turned two, and she’d insisted on a “big girl bed.” Her moms had purchased a toddler bed. Charlie had yelled when she saw grasshoppers a set of bedsheets. “Like Mama’s arm!” She was referring to the grasshopper tattoo on Beca’s arm, the one she liked to trace with her finger sometimes when she sat in Mama’s lap. She’d been equally excited when her Mommy found a ladybug nightlight.

Beca saw her wife Chloe standing in the doorway once she’d turned around after checking on Charlie once more. “Is she out?” Chloe asked.

“I didn’t even finish the story,” said Beca. “You know, I think it would be nice if she’d just stay this little. She doesn’t need to grow up, does she?”

“Well, that might get a little weird when her little brother gets here,” Chloe said, rubbing her swollen belly absentmindedly.

“Yeah, and we’re going to have to let him at least grow past the teething stage,” said Beca. “I just love having her this little. Nobody’s ever broken her heart or deserted her. If things could just stay this simple.”

Chloe wrapped her arms around her wife. “It would be nice,” she said. “But I don’t think we have a choice in the matter.”

* * *

_ Twelve Years Later _

“Fine!” Beca heard her daughter yell, followed by a slam of the door.

Chloe went downstairs to the kitchen where Beca was cooking dinner.

“What’s Charlie mad about now?” asked Beca.

“I’m driving her to the movies on Friday.”

“You monster!” Beca feigned horror.

“I wouldn’t let her go in another kid’s car,” said Chloe.

“I remember that age,” said Beca. “I was pretty angry. If you want to take over cooking dinner, I’ll try and talk to her.”

“Sure,” said Chloe.

Beca walked up to her daughter’s room and knocked softly on the door. “Charlie? It’s Mama.”

She heard a frustrated sigh before her daughter unlocked and opened her bedroom door.

“Call me Charlotte, Mama. Charlie is a baby’s nickname.”

“I don’t think it’s a baby’s nickname, but we can call you Charlotte if you want. Want to tell me what’s the matter?”

“Mom wants to embarrass me.”

“I don’t think she does.”

“All the other kids are allowed in Kyle’s car.”

“We don’t want you in other kids’ cars. It’s not safe.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I can’t control anyone else’s rules for their kids. We’re still letting you go. Mom will drop you off and I’ll pick you up. And, please, for everyone’s sake, don’t make her drop you off somewhere around the block.”

“But--”

“Charlie - I mean, Charlotte - give Mom a break. You know, we won’t be around forever.”

Charlotte’s face fell. “Right, sorry Mama. I miss Nana, too.”

“It’s okay, and, for the record, I had the same kinds of arguments with her when I was fourteen. I remember being a teenager, and I couldn’t wait to move out on my own.”

“And then Grandpa made you go to college,” said Charlotte.

“And, if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met your Mom! And, there’s no way I’d have the job I do without a degree in music.”

“Yeah, I know all of that,” she said.

“Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up, sweetheart. Stay that girl who still dances around in her PJ’s before getting ready in the morning.”

“Mama!”

“Come down and apologize to Mom, will you?”

“Okay.”

* * *

_ Eight Years Later _

Charlotte had recently graduated from college and gotten herself a job in Atlanta. Her moms had told her she could stay with them in the suburbs for a while, but she was adamant that she get her own place.

Beca, Chloe, and Lucas, their youngest, had spent the day moving Charlotte’s things into her new place. After dinner and Chloe insisting on unpacking the old set of kitchen dishes they’d handed down to her, Charlotte had practically pushed them out of the door.

“Mom, Mama, Lucas, it’s my first night in my very own place. I promise I’ll text you soon!”

They came home and Beca burst into tears. “How is our Charlie all grown up?”

Chloe simply held her wife and let her cry, as this was the exact reverse situation of the day they’d dropped her off at college in her freshman year.

Lucas simply rolled his eyes at his moms. “You two are so dramatic.”

“Just wait until you have kids,” said Chloe.

Not long after Beca had regained her composure, all three of the Mitchell-Beales’ phones dinged with a group text from Charlotte.

_ Charlotte: I miss you guys  
_ _ Charlotte: It’s much colder than I thought it would be _

Chloe knew just what to do. She answered.

_ Chloe: Tuck yourself in and turn your nightlight on _

“What nightlight?” asked Beca.

“You didn’t see it?”

Beca shook her head.

“She brought the ladybug nightlight from when she was two!”

The moms were surprised to see Lucas answering his sister.

_ Lucas: Remember the song we used to sing?  
_ _ Charlotte: Do your ears hang low?  
_ _ Lucas: Do they wobble to and fro?  
_ _ Charlotte: Can you tie them in a knot?  
_ _ Lucas: Can you tie them in a bow?  
_ _ Charlotte: Can you throw them over your shoulder like a continental soldier?  
_ _ Lucas: Do your ears hang low? _

Beca thought back to when the kids were young and the ice cream truck would play that tune incessantly. Charlotte taught Lucas the words, and he’d found them hilarious. The two of them would sing the song over and over long after they could no longer hear the ice cream truck.

_ Beca: Feel better?  
_ _ Charlotte: Yeah. But I kinda wish I’d never grown up  
_ _ Beca: Me too  
_ _ Chloe: I certainly do _

  
  



End file.
